Invitation-Saiga's Mansion
Invitation-Saiga's Mansion is the sixth episode of the anime, Special A. Plot Hikari and Kei attend the birthday party of Yahiro Saiga, an old friend of Kei and Akira. At the party, Yahiro tries to make Hikari realize about Kei's feelings for her. Everyone at the birthday party start their usual game in which Hikari is made the bait! Kei will do whatever it takes to protect Hikari. Moreover, Yahiro said something to Hikari, and Kei wants to know that 'something'. But the main question remains...why is Yahiro involving her into this? Summary Sui arrives at Hikari's house to deliver an invitation letter to her. He tells her that Kei is supposed to attend the birthday party of Yahiro Saiga, his and Akira's childhood friend, and wants her to accompany him to the party so that he wont be bored. Kei arrives and scolds Kei for doing that. He asks Hikari to return the letter but she refuses. Next day, Hikari shows him an ugly looking outfit she sewed herself. He decides to send her to his chauffeur. While her body measurement was being taken, Hikari couldn't stay still due to the uneasiness. Just then, Yahiro arrives and recognizes her. Kei is speechless when he sees Hikari in a beautiful outfit. At the party, Kei leaves to greet some people. On the other hand, Jun, Tadashi and Ryū sneak into the mansion to keep Hikari away from any danger mission assigned to them by Akira. Yahiro finds Hikari outside and tries to make her aware of kei's feelings towards her. He notices that Kei is watching them, and tries to kiss Hikari, stating that if Kei has any feelings for her, he will definitely get angry, which he does. Kei angrily hits Yahiro, and Hikari, shocked by the sudden chain of events, runs away. She is once again found by Yahiro, in his own room, where he tells her that Kei does not sees her as his rival, stating that her standard isn't equal to him. He advices her that as a girl, she should just wear pretty dresses and smile happily. This angers Hikari. Back to the party, Yahiro proposes the idea of playing a game. A girl will be the bait and the other participants will try to catch her. She has to defend herself and reach the rooftop. If she does, she will be announced the winner. As for the girl, he chooses Hikari. Confident that she wont loose, Hikari easily handles any obstacles in her way. Suddenly, Kei appears and pulls her inside one of the rooms, asking her about what Yahiro said and tells her that she should leave this mansion, as he has already prepared a car below this room. But, Hikari decides to continue the game. Already aware that this would happen, Kei decides to take care of the small fries. Hikari easily reaches the rooftop, where Yahiro is waiting for her. he asks her what prize she would like, a villa, jewelry or a car. She refuses and says that she only wants him to acknowledge her as Kei's rival, which he does. When Kei and Hikari take their leave, Yahiro asks about Akira, to which Hikari replies that she is doing fine. Category:Episodes